Staying Awake
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Harry stayed awake to watch how Draco slept. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.


**A/N: **Two One-Shots today, that's a lot, even for me. I do hope you enjoy this one. It's very sweet and full with fluff. Made for the: 100 Song Titles Challenge.

**Summary: **Harry stayed awake to watch how Draco slept. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **Neither Draco, Harry or the song are mine. The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to Aerosmith with I Don't Wanna Miss A thing.

* * *

><p>Harry was awake, watching how Draco slept, wondering how the soft light made Draco look ethereal. It made staying awake worth it. It made Draco soften even more then he did around him. Childlike, innocent in his sleep.<p>

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<em>

Draco's soft smile made Harry trace his lips with his fingers, feeling Draco's soft lips under his fingertips. He pulled away and combed through Draco's hair, marvelling how it stayed so soft. Harry could lose himself in these moments when Draco was asleep. It was always a thing he treasured. Something no one could ever take away from him. This was his moment, one he shared with Draco.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream would never do<br>I'd still miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Harry's eyes started to droop slightly, but he kept them open, wanting to stretch this moment. He didn't want to fall asleep, didn't want to miss Draco's face like it looked when he was asleep. His dreams never compared to the real thing. He didn't want to miss Draco. All of him.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if its me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes<br>And thank God we're together  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<br>Forever and ever  
><em>

He laid his hand on Draco's chest and felt the heart underneath his hand beating strongly. He wondered if Draco was dreaming about him, them. Harry was always dreaming about Draco, about these rare moments he shared with a sleeping Draco. The moments where he looked more beautiful then he usually did, and Harry knew there was nothing better than that. There couldn't possibly be. He just wanted this moment for himself, wanted it to last. He kissed Draco's eyes and thanked whatever God there was for having Draco._  
><em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream would never do<br>I'd still miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

He knew his time was running short now, since his eyes kept getting heavier and heavier, but he still wanted more of this night, more of Draco. It was something he had always had. He wanted every moment he shared with Draco. Even the bad ones where they argued and fought. It meant that this relation would exist, no matter what.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
>I don't wanna miss one kiss<br>I just want to be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just wanna hold you close  
>I feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time<em>

He smiled down at Draco and traced everything on Draco's face. His chin, his lips, his nose, his forehead and his cheeks. Knowing how the lips felt under his, knowing how they formed a smile. Knowing he had all of Draco, just like Draco had all of him.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>Don't wanna fall asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you, baby<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you<em>  
><em>The sweetest dream would never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you, baby<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

He yawned and laid down next to Draco, knowing he would fall asleep soon, but still not wanting to. He moved his hand over Draco's heart again, knowing it was okay to fall asleep since Draco wouldn't go away. Wouldn't leave Harry behind.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>I don't wanna fall asleep<em>

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

He really didn't want to close his eyes. It meant falling asleep and the end of his moment. It meant missing Draco. But he embraced the welcoming darkness, knowing he would have Draco tomorrow, whether awake or asleep. It didn't matter to Harry. Draco was as beautiful awake as asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End!


End file.
